


The Jinenryoku Child

by StarOfTime



Category: Naruto
Genre: A.U. (Alternate Universe), Gen, Strong!Naruto, smart!Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfTime/pseuds/StarOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being caught in a storm filled with nature chakra when she was three, Naruto's life begins anew with her parents by her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jinenryoku Child

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first story I've posted here, but feel free to criticize, it helps me out heaps. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm only doing one of these so pay attention.   
> I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

The storm was raging over Konohagakure no Sato with a vengeance, and in the middle of it all, a young blonde haired girl was on top of the Hokage Monument, watching, observing the power of the storm as the wind howled, the rain poured, and the sky came alive with thunder and lightning.

She was three years old today, she knew this because the orphanage matron had woken her up at midnight and told her that she was three now, and therefore old enough to take care of herself. She had been handed a bundle containing the few things she owned and been told not to come back anymore.

It was rather cold out, but the girl didn't mind, the temperature never bothered her, it was like her body adjusted to it perfectly. Standing atop the head of the Fourth Hokage, she could feel the wind all around her, it was really quite strong; she felt each separate drop of rain, and how the power behind each combined to pound a rhythm against the earth; she felt the vibrations from the crashing thunder echo through her small frame, and the charge in the air as it built up until it released in a flash of lightning.  
As the power of nature surrounded the three year old, she looked up and saw a break in the darkness off the sky, and through that break, a silver moon and a thousand stars. The wind surged around her small body and she was urged to move, so the wind didn't knock her down. Instead of trying to fight the tumultuous wind, as an older child might do, the blonde did what came quite naturally to her, she moved with it.

The storm raged, and on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, a tiny blonde girl wondered how the three opposing forces didn't destroy each other, And like a jigsaw puzzle, the pieces fell into place. She watched the way the wind carried the rain, and the rain conducted the lightning. She watched, and saw how they fit together, as she moved her tiny body to the movements of the wind and rain and the melody of thunder and lightning strikes crashing all around her. 

Until a lightning strike hit the ground beneath her and her body was filled with blinding, crackling, raging force, as pure white chakra inundated her form. Like it was a catalyst, the single strike drew the storm in, surrounding the girl with the incredible force of nature. The immense chakra build up of the storm created more lightning, stray bolts hitting the trees and starting a fire in the dry wood of a dead tree, the chakra soaked air only fuelling the blaze. 

The Blue eyed child could scarcely move from the chakra pressure surrounding her, but something within the storm called to her, and she stood. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw the full moon, surrounded by a crown of stars, and as the silver light surrounded her, her blue eyes came alive with depths of silver and she let the storm of chakra flow. 

On the ground, a whitish blue light shone from the seal the girl hadn't even known she was drawing. The seal focused the storm's chakra on Naruto, making her the epicentre of the strongest storm recorded in Konoha's history. 

The purified and exceedingly rare chakra of the storm raced through the child's pathways, filling her reserves to the max and then some. The chakra was binding itself to the girl's own, becoming a central part of her being. Chakra was pulled from the earth, the wind, the rain, the fire and the lightning, and being absorbed into the girl. Her Chakra reserves, filled to the max, started growing, as the immense force of nature poured into her. 

Lifted into the air by the power immersing her, her eyes stayed open as she watched the storm dissipate. But she could sense everything. In the darkness of the night, the light of the moon and stars lit the world up, clear as day; she could hear the movement of worms in the ground, and smell the scents of Konoha being revitalized by the rain that was slowly easing; and she could feel the movements of the air as raindrops fell, displacing the air. 

Picking herself up off the ground, the little girl walked forward over the glass that had formed when the lightning first struck, making her way towards one of the spikes on the Fourth's head. Something about the chakra there was familiar, although she couldn't possibly think why. 

Reaching it, she put her tiny hands against the stone and felt the chakra in the stone synchronize with her own. Then the stone opened and she saw a spiral staircase leading down. being the curious child that she was, she went down it, and came out in a room with a large bed, a desk with lots of papers on it, and walls covered in floor to ceiling bookcases filled with books and scrolls. 

It was a large room, with steps leading up to a second and third level that were like balconies overlooking the main floor. But all three levels faced the same way, towards two massive windows, that were eye shaped. Naruto soon realised that she was in the Fourth Hokage's head. She never knew that the Hokage's head was hollow; and, as she walked over to the bed, she could tell no one had been here in a long time, as the only two scents in the place, indicated they hadn't been here for at least three years, despite there being a distinct lack of dust on everything. She climbed into the bed, and snuggled down under the sheets, breathing in deeply of the two heartbreakingly familiar scents, and a third that she vaguely recognised as her own. The thought entered her mind that she must have been here before, as she drifted to sleep, deciding that this was now her secret place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I plan to up date the first chapter as soon as possible, this obviously was just the prologue


End file.
